The invention relates to footwear.
Shoes and boots are typically constructed with a permanent liner fixedly stitched within the interior to provide comfort and support. The construction of the shoe or boot and the thickness and character of its lining often depend on the particular weather conditions for which the shoe or boot is intended. For example, a boot for use in colder, wetter climates often includes a relatively thick, good insulating lining construction intended to keep the foot of the wearer comfortable and warm. Similarly, a shoe intended to be used under warmer conditions will typically have a thinner, relatively lighter lining construction.